Fun in High School 2: The Sequel
by Hwikek
Summary: The young members of the Azumanga cast find a way to entertain themselves in a time of great personal boredom.


Yukari yawned as she woke up from a hard night of trying to fall asleep. She rubbed the tired out of her eyes as best she could. The woman soon gave up as her lids wished to be closed once again. With a sigh she thought of the one way to express her feelings, in song!

"_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan,_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants,_

_No one's gonna tell me I can't._

_I'll be loungin' on the couch shootin' some tequila you see,_

_In a snuggie watchin' MTV,_

'_Cause I'm the frickin' Queen!_

_Yes, I said it, I said it,_

_I said it 'cause I can!_

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_Nothin' at all._

_Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X,_

_Maybe get some really nice sex._

_I might go back to school,_

_Get a different degree,_

_Bet my parents would be so pissed with me._

_So maybe I should just stay in bed..._

_Yes, I said it, I said it,_

_I said it 'cause I can!_

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_No I ain't gonna comb my hair,_

_Don't wanna go nowhere._

_I'll just sleep it away see,_

_Wake up to go pee._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_Nothin' at all._"

Yukari then looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand. The mood in the room instantly shifted towards a less content one. As the sheets flew in multiple directions on the way towards the dresser; one noise filled the early morning air like a volcano's angry roar.

"OH CRAP I CAN'T BE LATE OR I'M FIRED!"

**Fun in High School 2: The Sequel**

"Well duh!"

**Now that was just mean.**

Tomo sat in Kurosawa's office. She had come in to get a paper she needed for class. The clock ticked annoyingly with every movement of the second hand. Tomo tapped her foot impatiently as the seconds went by in ages and ages. Distant screams emanated from the inner belly of the school. Tomo shifted in her seat as Nyamo wandered in through the doorway.

Sniffling Kurosawa sat down at her chair. "Sorry," sniff, "I had a…." Minamo tried to keep tears out of her eyes as she spoke. "…Brief argument with Yukari. Here's your paper."

"Thanks," said Tomo grabbing the sheet firmly in her hand. "So how did you ever meet that crazy lady anyways?"

"Y-you wanna know?" Minamo felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Well….

"_Now this the story_

—_All about how—_

_My life got turned,_

_Flipped, upside down._

_So if you wanna take a minute just sit right there,_

_And I'll tell you all about—_"

"No," said Tomo, "I'm done. Don't try to tell me it ever again."

Minamo watched as the "Wildcat" left her office in one stride. The PE teacher felt like bawling about everything that had just occurred.

Kaorin watched as Sakaki walked down the hallway towards her. The girl ducked behind the wall as her crush's footsteps became louder and louder.

_Here she comes, here I go_

_What to do?_

_Maybe I shoulda thought this through._

_Yeah..._

_I'd give her all I have,_

_But she'd toss it in the trash._

_She'd toss it in the trash,_

_She could._

_To give me all her love,_

_That's all I'll ever ask,_

'_Cause, she don't undertand,_

_That I'd catch a grenade fo' her._

_Throw my hand on a blade fo' her._

_I'd jump in front of a train fo' her._

_Yeah, I'd do anything fo' her._

_I would go through so much pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain._

_Yes I would die for her, maybe,_

_But she don't know my name._

_She don't know my name,_

_No, no, no._

_Black, black, black and blue,_

_They can beat me till I'm numb,_

_Hell, I'd fight the Devil,_

_If I thought it'd win her love,_

_But I'm worried if I told her she'd break my heart._

_What she don't undertand,_

_Is I'd catch a grenade fo' her._

_Throw my hand on a blade fo' her._

_I'd jump in front of a train fo' her._

_Yeah, I'd do anything fo' her._

_I would go through so much pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain._

_Yes I would die for her, maybe,_

_But she don't know my name._

_She don't know my name,_

_No, no, no._

_My friend asked me if I like 'er,_

_I said no that day._

_Guess that makes me a liar,_

'_Cause I love her fo'-ever, ever, ever, maybe._

'_Cause I'd catch a grenade fo' her._

_Throw my hand on a blade fo' her._

_I'd jump in front of a train fo' her._

_Yeah, I'd do anything fo' her._

_I would go through so much pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain._

_Yes I would die for her, maybe,_

_But she don't know my name._

_She don't know my name,_

_No, no, no._

Kaorin gulped as she heard Sakaki's footsteps come closer and closer. _Okay_, thought Kaorin, _enough stalling, I have to tell her! Now, now—_

"—Now!"

"Huh?" Sakaki looked around. Nothing. She merely shrugged her shoulders though she swore that she could hear some sobbing coming from somewhere nearby.

"Nnnnh," Kagura yawned as Yukari's class continued to go on and on. She decided to quickly sneak out, doubting anything important would happen in there anyways.

As she walked down the hallway Kagura was stopped by a young couple, well the boyfriend.

"Hey, hey," he said, "what are you doing up and about?"

"Listen," said Kagura, "I'm only going to say this once, okay? Listen carefully….

"_It's a little arbitrary,_

_But I'm so very,_

_Fly, oh my, it's a little bit scary,_

'_Cause all the boys wanna marry,_

_Lookin' at my dairy,_

_But if I catch you lookin' I'm gonna get scary!_

_Pretty as a picture,_

_Sweeter than sugar,_

_You're mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya._

_I ain't gotta talk about it 'cause you can see it,_

_But here's somethin' you need to know._

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_

_No question that this girl's a ten,_

_But I ain't no easy hoe,_

_No I ain't no easy hoe._

_You should be able to tell by the way I dress,_

_Despite the size of my breasts,_

_That I ain't no easy hoe,_

_Yeah I ain't no easy hoe._

_Now if you're lookin' for me,_

_Well you can't catch me._

_Guys turn their heads,_

_When they see that I'm passin',_

_Girls think I'm a bit sleazy,_

'_Cause I know I'm attractive,_

_But no, I ain't easy._

_Want your boyfriend's opinion,_

_Why don't you ask him?_

_You should be able to tell by the way I dress,_

_Despite the size of my breasts,_

_That I ain't no easy hoe,_

_Yeah I ain't no easy hoe._

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_

_No question that this girl's a ten,_

_But I ain't no easy hoe,_

_No I ain't no easy hoe._

_I know guys think that I'm a slut,_

_But they just need to shut up._

_No I ain't no easy hoe,_

_Hell no I ain't no easy hoe!_"

And with that Kagura walked away, leaving a disheartened boy and a pissed off girl behind. Though just to clarify the girl wasn't pissed at Kagura. You know who she's pissed at…am I right?

"Okay, Ms. Takino what is the answer to this problem?"

"_I'm about to lose my mind._

_I've been gone for so long,_

_I don't know this time._

_I need a doctor,_

_Call me a doctor,_

_I need a doctor,_

_To bring my brain back to life..._"

"Tomo," said Yukari, "Do you always have to be so overly dramatic about every little thing?"

"I am not overly dramatic! You just suck as a teacher!"

The room became silent as a burning, white line descended down the chalkboard with a single angry slash; hearts stopped as the line became an explosion of powder that rose up from the floor.

"_Evacuate the classroom!_

_Tomo's done it now!_

_Yukari's really pissed you see!_

_We'd better move it 'fore she brings this whole place down!_

_Her fists are shakin, system overload!_

_Her temper's risin' she's about to explode!_

_Watch her she's about to go!_

_If we stay we'll die!_

_Everybody run outside!_

_Evacuate the classroom!_

_Tomo's really done it now!_

_Yukari's really pissed you see!_

_We'd better move it 'fore she brings this whole place down!_"

The class ran out the door just as Kagura tried to come back in.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Kurosawa as the students formed a ball of congested traffic in their attempt to escape the teacher, who's wrath was like that of an angry, vengeful god.

Minamo facepalmed as she heard the fast explanation one girl shrieked. "Get back into the classroom," she sighed, "she'll just scream and maybe throw a book. Stop making things more than they are." A cry from a thousand angry teenage girls filled Nyamo's ears, but she wouldn't hear it. "GET IN THE DAMN ROOM!" The students quickly went inside of Yukari's room to escape the angry Kurosawa, who was rumored to be more dangerous than Yukari by a factor of "OH SHIT!"

As two people stood next to Chiyo Kagura walked up. The knuckle head pointed an accusatory finger. "I only have one thing to say to you!

"_I see you goin' 'round town with the girl I love,_

_And I'm like, forget you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too!_

_She said, 'If I was richer, I'd still be with ya.'_

_Now ain't that some shit?_"

"_Ain't that some shit?_"

"_And although there's pain in my heart,_

_I still wish you the best,_

_But, forget you!_

_I'm sorry, can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess she's an Xbox,_

_While I'm more Atari,_

_But the way she play the game ain't fair!_

_I pity the fool,_

_That falls in love with you!_"

"_Oh shit, she's a gold digger!_

_Just thought you should know, figured!_"

"_I got some news for you_

_You'd better not tell your little girlfriend!_

_I see you goin' 'round town with the girl I love,_

_And I'm like, forget you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too!_

_She said, 'If I was richer, I'd still be with ya.'_

_Now ain't that some shit?_"

"_Ain't that some shit?_"

"_And although there's pain in my heart,_

_I still wish you the best,_

_But, forget you!_

_Now I know I had to borrow, beg and steal and lie and cheat._

'_Cause bein' in love with your ass ain't cheap!_

_I pity the fool,_

_That falls in love with you!_"

"_Oh shit, she's a gold digger!_

_Just thought you should know, figured!_"

"_I got some news for you,_

_I really hate your ass right now._

_I see you goin' 'round town with the girl I love,_

_And I'm like, forget you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too!_

_She said, 'If I was richer, I'd still be with ya.'_

_Now ain't that some shit?_"

"_Ain't that some shit?_"

"_And although there's pain in my heart,_

_I still wish you the best,_

_But, forget you!_

_Now baby, baby, baby,_

_Why'd you wanna go and hurt me so bad?_"

"_Whoa man, whoa man, whoa man!_"

"_I asked my momma but she said,_

'_This is one for your dad.'_"

"_Your dad, your dad, your dad_."

"_Yes she did,_

_I was like, uh why?_

_Uh why?_

_Why mommy?_

''_Cause he's a man.'_

_But why?_

_Why?_

_Why lady?_

_I love you!_

_I still love you!_

_Oh!_

_I see you goin' 'round town with the girl I love,_

_And I'm like, forget you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too!_

_She said, 'If I was richer, I'd still be with ya.'_

_Now ain't that some shit?_"

"_Ain't that some shit?_"

"_And although there's pain in my heart,_

_I still wish you the best,_

_But, forget you!_"

"Are you talking about Osaka or Sakaki?" asked Kaorin.

"I'm not really sure!"

"And who sang the chorus?"

"Oh that was us," said Tomo and Chihiro, "We'd been practicing that for weeks now."

"Okay…." Kaorin made a mental note to _not _ask why they had bothered to do that.

"Don't worry you guys," said Sakaki.

"Why is that?"

"_Well,_

_Watch me as I'm under the spotlight,_

_Listen to the people screamin' out,_

'_More,' and 'more!'_

_I create the feelin' that keeps 'em comin' back,_

_I create the feelin' that keeps 'em comin' back,_

_So captivating when I'm onboard._

_You've all been patiently waitin',_

_I know you need me,_

_I can feel it._

_I'm the headliner, finisher,_

_I'm the closer, winner._

_You're all so happy now that I've shown up!_

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder!_

_Leave a review,_

_So no one can deny it!_

_Just write it up,_

_It'll inspire._

_I promise it won't be ignored!_

_Get up both hands,_

_If you want more and more,_

'_Cause I can make the feelin',_

_I go hard, can't stop,_

_But if I stop just know it will come back,_

_Never quit believin' in that!_

_You've all been patiently waitin',_

_I know you need me,_

_I can feel it._

_I'm the headliner, finisher,_

_I'm the closer, winner._

_You're all so happy now that I've shown up!_

_If you really want more,_

_Scream it out louder!_

_Leave a review,_

_So no one can deny it!_

_Just write it up,_

_It'll inspire._

_I promise it won't be ignored!_"

"Um," Chiyo said, more to herself since not many people were listening, "for the record, I'm not a lesbian so neither Ms. Sakaki nor Ms. Osaka is my girlfriend because I'm also ten years old. I just hope that everyone will remember that."

"Remember what now?"

"Nothing," she sighed.


End file.
